Christmas Eve Ghosts
by KitaraStrife
Summary: TRANS-SIBERIAN ORCHESTRA: THE GHOSTS OF CHRISTMAS EVE KH style with minor crossovers into KUROSHITSUJI and BLOOD . FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! Rated for safety reasons.


**"Christmas Eve Ghosts"**

_**SUMMARY: **__**Trans-Siberian Orchestra: The Ghosts of Christmas Eve**__ KH style with minor crossovers into KUROSHITSUJI and BLOOD+. A child has run away from home for reasons long forgotten. Taking shelter inside an old, abandoned theater on a cold Christmas Eve, what will happen to him? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! Rated M for things I added into the story myself._

Kit: Hey, y'all! So I decided out of sheer boredom to respond to a "last call" of sorts email from to join a Secret Santa thing late last month. And then a week or two later, I got my assigned person: Sai. My "mommy" on GA. Needless to say, I FREAKED OUT! DX Ask Tysonkaiexperiment. She was the only one on when I did. *bangs head on wall* UGH. Anyways, as usual, I wrote this off the top of my head, so warnings were written AFTER the story was. Though, thanks to my sister owning TSO: TGoCE on DVD, I just took that story, replaced the characters in in the movie with KH, FF, KUROSHITSUJI, and BLOOD+ characters, and adde in my own little touches.  
Riku: By "added in your own little touches," do you mean sex?  
Kit: O_O OHMIGOD! MY FIRST YAOI! AAHHHH! *running around*  
Sora: Great, now we'll never hear the story. Nice going, Riku.  
Riku: *sighs* KitaraStrife only owns this version of the story told within. The actual story itself belongs to the Trans-Siberian Orchestra and whomever else owns the rights to it. She does not even own the characters she used within. Enjoy, happy holidays, don't drink and drive, help out the charity organizations and all that other stuff. This was written only for fun and as a christmas gift. She makes no money off of this at all.  
Sora: *watching Kit run around like a chocobo with its head chopped off* I hope Sai like this.  
Kit: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! DDDDDDX

* * *

_Moans echoed off the walls of the room, breathes panting and labored as two bodies move as one on a bed. Moonlight shines through the window, glinting off the similarly-colored hair of the boy on top as he thrusts inside the smaller brunet beneath him._

_**~CHRISTMAS~**  
_

_"Sora, I told you, I can't come home. I... I can't face them." A boy in jeans and a white shirt beneath a jean jacket sits on a bus, whispering into his cell phone so as to not disturb the other passengers on the late-night ride. He cracks a smile. "Yeah, I love you, too."_

_**~CHRISTMAS~**  
_

_Cold and hungry, the boy watches closely before he quickly grabs an apple and hides, eating his stolen lunch._

_**~CHRISTMAS~**  
_

Walking along a cold, snowy street in the middle of the night, a boy by the name of Riku passes by an old abandoned play theater, doors long gone and replaced by boards covering the entrance. He pulls one away and climbs through the hole, looking around the destroyed and falling apart inside. As he walks past the rubble inside, he does not notice a man in a black suit and white gloves with short black hair and red eyes watching him from the second floor. Riku walks through the entrance hall and into the seating area, just as destroyed as the other room, a single lamp illuminating the large stage at the bottom of the soft incline of row upon row of seating. He takes a seat in the front, setting his bag against the armrest and laying his head against it, falling asleep.

He hadn't noticed the doors open again as the man who had been watching him slipped inside, carrying a book which had fallen from his bag when he walked through them.

**In this room where shadows live**

**And ghosts that failed learn time forgives. Welcome friends please stay awhile**

**Our story starts with one small child**

**Who spends this night in a palace dark**

**Where dreams are stored**

**Like sleeping hearts**

**Now if you ask why this child is here**

**With all asleep and Christmas near**

**It seems he long ago left home**

**For reasons that are now unknown**

**And time it erased his tracks**

**Until he felt he could not go back**

**But this night will take him in**

**And here our story does begin**

**For also here, inside this night**

**Hidden deep and out of sight**

**Is one who came to be it seems**

**The caretaker of forgotten dreams**

The man, named Sebastian Michaelis, opened the book to the middle, seeing that some pages had been torn out. He read what was on the right page, the left one blank:

_Dear mom and dad... I... I don't know how to ask... I'm sorry... Please don't be mad at Sora... I would like to come home. If you could please send me..._

**And he watched this child arrive**

**Into a world where dreams survive**

**And in his eyes he saw the cost**

**Of every dream that he had lost**

**And he believes if you change one night**

**It's possible to change a life**

**And now with life long gone dim**

**He awakes the magic still within**

**And at midnight on this Christmas Eve**

**A Christmas spell he starts to weave**

Sebastian walks up onto the stage, plugging in the lights of a tiny Christmas tree as O' Come All Ye Faithful starts playing, waking Riku up. Sebastian starts turning on stage lights as a backdrop rises from the stage floor. The wind picks up and a rock orchestra is suddenly on the stage, fog surrounding them; Riku sits back down as he watches. Sebastian takes the seat to his left.

There are violinists, a pianist or two, guitarists with long hair—one of which shares the boy's silver color—rocking out to the attention-grabbing version of the classic Christmastime song. Riku smiles as he sits and watches the surprise concert on stage.

**So in this world of strange illusions**

**And cinematic dreams**

**A child and her protector**

**Watched a tale**

**About what Christmas means**

_**Joy to the world**_

_**The Lord has come**_

_**Let earth receive her king**_

Riku watches as the silver-haired guitarist strums his bass as the song continues, melding into another, newer song Riku does not know the name of, though it sounds like GOOD KING WHENSESLAUSE. He watches as a large black man dances out, his tuxedo perfect with the suit jacket open, his artificial hand resting gently on his stomach.

_**Now it was long ago**_

_**When it all began**_

_**Back in Bethlehem**_

_**In the Promised Land**_

_**When a single star**_

_**Appeared in the sky**_

_**And three kings saw**_

_**And they each asked why**_

_**They each asked why**_

_**And they checked the books**_

_**Full of prophecy**_

_**And the one king said,**_

_**"Why it's plain to me**_

_**You see it means**_

_**That a king is born**_

_**Who will save mankind**_

_**On this blessed morn**_

_**Blessed morn"**_

_**So they packed some gold**_

_**Myrrh and frankincense**_

_**On some old camels**_

_**With some fancy tents**_

_**Closed down the house**_

_**Set the servants free**_

_**And three kings rode**_

_**Into history**_

_**History**_

_**They rode**_

_**Into history**_

_**It was long ago**_

_**In a foreign land**_

_**When the Lord looked down**_

_**Said to make a stand**_

_**So He sent His song**_

_**And said, "Through Him you'll know Me!**_

_**Well you'll know Me!"**_

_**And then the angels came**_

_**And when they start to sing**_

_**All at once the past**_

_**It doesn't mean a thing**_

_**And the star comes out**_

_**And the wise men say, "Hey show me!**_

_**Whoa show me!"**_

_**And they followed it**_

_**Over hills and sand**_

_**'Til they found the child**_

_**Like it all was planned**_

_**And as they knelts before**_

_**The newborn king**_

_**The angels were singing**_

_**In their angel style**_

_**How all of our hopes**_

_**Had come down to this child**_

Riku and Sebastian watch as the man on stage dances in place to the music the orchestra behind him plays, a smile on his face the entire time. Riku stares around in awe of the magnificence going on before his eyes. As the song ended, the man slowly danced off the stage, tipping an invisible hat to the boy and caretaker, the two clapping as he left.

**If you wonder why he shows no fear**

**When all these strange things did appear**

**Perhaps in truth he was asleep**

**And these were dreams and his to keep**

Sebastian hands Riku an old music box that plays HARK! THE HERALD ANGELS SING once opened.

**But whether asleep or wide awake**

**We somehow know when we are safe**

**And before his child's mind could stray**

**Another dream was sent his way**

Riku toys with the music box for a minute before Sebastian takes it from him, pointing to the stage where a man on the recorder* is playing the same song as the music box while a beautiful woman stepped out in a gorgeous, sleeveless red evening gown complimented by the gold necklace about her neck. Her bangs were softly curled, part of her hair pulled back into a braid held together with two red bows, while the rest hangs down her back and over her shoulders in soft wavy curls.

_**Hark! The herald angels sing**_

_**Glory to the newborn King**_

_**Peace on earth and mercy mild**_

_**God and sinners reconciled**_

_**Joyful all ye nations rise**_

_**Join the triumph of the skies**_

_**With angelic hosts proclaim**_

_**Christ is born in Bethlehem**_

_**Hark! The herald angels sing**_

_**Glory to the newborn King**_

Riku whispers if he can move closer to the stage. Sebastian answers in the affirmative, smiling as he watches the silver-haired boy stand and walk up the stairs on the side of the stage to stand next to the small Christmas tree the caretaker lit that first woke him up, watching the woman sing from there.

_**Christ, by highest heaven adored**_

_**Christ the everlasting Lord**_

_**Late in time behold Him come**_

_**Offspring of the Favored One**_

_**Veiled in flesh, the Godhead see**_

_**Hail the incarnate Deity**_

_**Pleased, as man with men to dwell**_

_**Jesus, our Emmanuel!**_

_**Hark! The herald angels sing**_

_**Glory to the newborn King!**_

She turns to Riku, smiling at him as the orchestra continues to play, Sebastian keeping a careful eye on everything from his seat.

_**Hail! The heaven-born Prince of Peace!**_

_**Hail! The Son of Righteousness!**_

_**Light and life to all He brings**_

_**Risen with healing in His wings**_

_**Mild He lays His glory by**_

_**Born that man no more may die**_

_**Born to raise the sons of earth**_

_**Born to give them second birth**_

_**Hark! The herald angels sing**_

_**Glory to the newborn King!**_

Riku looks down to Sebastian, a huge smile on his face which the caretaker returns as he stands, motioning Riku back down to him, leading him over to a strange device.

**He took him to a corner**

**With an old kinetoscope**

**That long ago spelled out dreams**

**And would again he hoped**

**And placing a coin in its slot**

**He bid him look inside**

**Where shadows from the distant past**

**Could once more come alive**

Riku looked inside the kinetoscope, seeing a dark night over an expanse of beautiful green pine trees covered in snow. The scene quickly changed to the inside of an old, welcoming room, dark yet see-able, zooming backwards from the window to show a beautifully decorated Christmas tree in the corner, a chest beneath the window, and a door leading outside to the left.

A little boy with short black hair wearing a white dressing gown and an eye patch over his right eye pokes his head around the wooden door, stole quietly into the room and over to the chest beneath the window, a small chocobo chick flapping and hopping around the presents on the floor beneath the tree as he passed. The boy knelt down and slowly opened the chest, pulling out an antique hourglass, a picture, a small snow globe, a small box. While he does this, the little chocobo chick spots another chick with a small green bow around its neck sitting amongst the presents and flies right into it, finding it to be a fake. The last thing the boy pulls out is a normal snow globe, a house and tiny orchestra inside it, the artificial show swirling around inside it as he moves.

Suddenly the doors fly open, showing an orchestra in his back yard, conductor's hands flying through the motions, cuing all the different musicians accordingly. The boy walks out slowly, little chocobo chick flying after him out into the snow. Once outside, he enjoys playing conductor, imitating the man's every move as only a child can. The chocobo chick hops through the snow, chirping cutely and causing the boy to laugh. The conductor bows to him and holds out his hand, twirling the boy around in a lull in the music. He goes right back to his job once the lull is over, the boy trying to catch the falling snowflakes in his hand. As the song nears its end, the boy searches for his chocobo that he lost in the group of adults.

Right near the end, the boy sees the light in a window, his bedroom window, turn on, signaling that his father is checking in on him. He gasps and rushes back towards the house, snatching up the chocobo chick from the porch banister as he does. Once inside, he quickly puts all the things he took from the chest back inside and closes it, rushing to the couch in the room and lying atop it, feigning sleep just as his father opens the door. The black-haired man, with his fly-away hair tied back in a low ponytail by a blue ribbon even for sleep, smiles upon seeing his son sleeping on the couch, thinking the boy merely snuck downstairs to try and get a glimpse of Santa Clause and fell asleep there; he picks up a blanket and covers the eye patched boy with it before exiting the room to go back to sleep himself.

**And when the film was over**

**The child he had just seen**

**Now appeared and took his hand**

**And led him to another dream**

The small boy led both Riku and Sebastian back to the stage, a large smile upon his face.

**And every dream that herein sleeps**

**Has a child whose heart it keeps**

**And now for someone else's sake**

**One by one those dreams awake**

The boy lets go of their hands, running up on stage to join the similarly-clothed children that have just appeared in the bright white lighting, taking his place between a girl with brown hair covering her left eye and another boy with short light chestnut hair.

_**Merry Christmas**_

_**Merry Christmas**_

_**Merry Christmas**_

_**Merry Christmas**_

_**The joy that He brings**_

_**The joy that He brings**_

_**The joy that He brings**_

_**The joy that He brings**_

_**This night**_

_**We pray**_

_**Our lives**_

_**Will show**_

_**This dream**_

_**He had**_

_**Each child**_

_**Still knows**_

_**This night**_

_**We pray**_

_**Our lives**_

_**Will show**_

_**This dream**_

_**He had**_

_**Each child**_

_**Still knows**_

_**We are waiting**_

_**We have not forgotten**_

_**We are waiting**_

_**We have not forgotten**_

_**On this night**_

_**On this night**_

_**On this very Christmas night**_

_**On this night**_

_**On this night**_

_**On this very Christmas night[repeat]**_

**He handed him a program**

**From a show that was long gone**

**And pointed to the stage again**

**Where the memories lingered on**

Riku looks through the old, yellowed playbill with a ruggedly handsome man with blond hair adorning the cover, a carefree smirk upon his face, looking up to the stage when Sebastian motioned towards it. Standing center stage was the man on the playbill, a neat tuxedo on as his gruff voice sprang beautifully from his throat.

_**O holy night**_

_**The stars are brightly shining**_

_**It is the night**_

_**Of our dear Saviour's birth!**_

_**Long lay the world**_

_**In sin and error pining**_

_**'Til he appeared**_

_**And the soul felt its worth**_

_**A thrill of hope**_

_**The weary world rejoices**_

_**For yonder breaks**_

_**A new glorious morn!**_

_**Fall on your knees**_

_**O hear the angel voices**_

_**O night divine**_

_**O night**_

_**When Christ was born**_

_**O night divine**_

_**O night**_

_**O night divine**_

As he sang, the choir of children joined in.

_**Truly He taught us**_

_**To love one another**_

_**His law is love**_

_**And the gospel is peace**_

_**Chains shall He break**_

_**For the slave is our brother**_

_**And in His name**_

_**All oppression shall cease**_

_**Sweet hymns of joy**_

_**In grateful chorus raise we**_

_**Let all within us**_

_**Praise His holy name.**_

_**Christ**_

_**Is the Lord**_

_**Then ever**_

_**Ever praise we**_

_**Noel!**_

_**Noel!**_

_**O night**_

_**O night divine**_

_**Noel!**_

_**Noel!**_

_**O night**_

_**Night divine**_

_**Noel!**_

_**Noel!**_

_**O holy**_

_**Night**_

At the end of the man's song, Riku and Sebastian clapped, the boy turning to the caretaker and missing the sudden change from a caucasian blond male to a black man with a huge afro until he turned back to the stage upon hearing the man start singing.

_**Remember last Christmas Eve**_

_**When we sat next to our first tree**_

_**Ornaments reflected light**_

_**Of a candle in the night**_

_**And I gave a music box**_

_**Back then that seemed like so much**_

_**We watched it go round and round**_

_**As the melodies, they unwound**_

_**But all these things are now long gone**_

_**And not to be wished upon**_

_**Again**_

_**But the music box continues to turn**_

_**The candle in the window continues to burn**_

_**But I know they're just memories**_

_**Of Christmas past, girl**_

_**You and me**_

_**Remember that old fireplace**_

_**That held the room in warm embrace**_

_**As we watched for Christmas ghosts**_

_**The fire held those shadows close**_

_**But now upon this Christmas scene**_

_**The candle wax of melted dreams**_

_**And ornaments of shattered glass**_

_**Now belonging to the past**_

_**All these things are now long gone**_

_**And not to be wished upon again**_

_**But the music box continues to turn**_

_**The candle in the window continues to burn**_

_**But I know they're just memories**_

_**Of Christmas past, girl**_

_**You and me**_

_**I miss you baby**_

_**Oh yes, I do**_

_**And it's been far too long, girl**_

_**Since I last laid eyes on you**_

As they watched, the three swaying women—one with long brown hair and red-brown eyes, one with wavy pink hair and _ eyes, and one with short black hair and red eyes—began singing.

_**I got the lights upon the Christmas tree**_

_**I got the candle lit for you to see**_

_**And beside this window, I will wait**_

_**For inside this night it's not too late [repeat]**_

_**The candle's burnin'**_

_**You know I'm gonna wait**_

_**The clock keeps turning**_

_**But I know it's not**_

_**I know it's not too late**_

_**I've got the lights upon the Christmas tree**_

_**I've got the candle lit for you to see**_

_**And beside this window, I will wait**_

_**For inside this night**_

_**I know it's not**_

_**Too late**_

As Riku watched the man and back up singers on the stage, he felt a surge of something spring up in chest. He did not know what it was, but if he had to guess, he'd call it "hope."

**The most magical thing about this night**

**We will now reiterate**

**Is no matter where you are in life**

**It never is too late**

As the man with the afro walked off, the children from before took the stage, sheets of music held in their hands. Though he usually prefered to listen to older singers, he actually couldn't help but to like the sound of these childrens' voices together. Though, he did notice that a few of the ten children seemed bored while singing the song, but that might have just been his eyes playing tricks on him.

_**Christmas time on a cold December morning**_

_**All is calm, an the world is still asleep**_

_**Christmas lights that have been caught without warning**_

_**gently glitter on**_

_**stars to wish upon**_

_**All the world is at peace**_

_**Christmas time and the year will soon be leaving**_

_**Cloaked in time 'til it's just a memory**_

_**Christmas stays if we don't forget its meaning**_

_**Days go quickly by**_

_**Years they multiply**_

_**And we go searching for thee**_

_**And the dream is still alive**_

_**from that first December morning**_

_**and it always will survive**_

_**as long as we can see**_

_**that the dreams that we find in life**_

_**are the dreams we tend to seek**_

_**And Christmas has its promises to keep**_

_**Christmas time an the moment's just beginning**_

_**from last night, when we'd wished upon the star**_

_**If this kindness we feel is just pretending**_

_**If we pretend long enough**_

_**never giving up**_

_**It just might be who we are.**_

As the song continued, Riku felt himself getting more and more tired. The slow, lullaby-like tempo of the music coupled with the childrens' singing was slowly but surely putting him back to sleep. Before he knew it, he was laying against his bag, curled up in his seat. When Sebastian looked over, he was fast asleep. Standing, the placed the book that had fallen out of Riku's bag when he first entered the old theater in his hand, smiling as the teen curled his fingers around it. He then proceeded to walk up to the small tree on the side of the stage, unplugging the lights.

This action caused a loud electrical popping noise to sound, waking the teen up instantly. Looking around, Riku saw the theater was just as dark, quiet and eerie as it had been when he first entered. There was nothing on the stage but a couple of old ladders and an assortment of cloth-covered boxes. Looking down to the book in his hands, he saw something sticking out of the middle. Opening it, he saw a note reading UPON THIS NIGHT IT IS NEVER TOO LATE resting atop a single ticket on the Fenrir lines. Under the ticket were four or five one-thousand munny bills. He looked up with a smile upon his face, trying to locate the man who'd given him these things, even though he knew in his heart that he would not see him. Closing the book and grabbing his bag, he ran out of the theater and to the nearest bus station.

**And it's good that we remember**

**Just as soon as we've discovered**

**That the things we do in life will often end up touching others**

**So fro ma fading stage-light star**

**Somewhere shining in the night**

**We find a father far away**

**Now reflecting in its light**

_**So tell me Christmas**_

_**Are we wise**_

_**To believe in things we never see**_

_**Are prayers just wishes in disguise**_

_**And are these wishes being granted me**_

_**For now I see**_

_**The answering**_

_**To every prayer I've prayed**_

_**He's coming home this Christmas Day**_

Riku walks up the snow-covered sidewalk of a street. He walks up a set of equally covered steps, heading home.

_**So tell me Christmas**_

_**Are we kind**_

_**More this day than any other day**_

_**Or is it only in our mind**_

_**And must it leave when you have gone away**_

_**It's different now**_

_**It's changed somehow**_

_**And now you're here to stay**_

_**He's coming home this Christmas Day**_

Riku runs up the drive, up the walk. He opens the door, somehow knowing his parents forgave him from the start. Knowing that he just overreacted like a normal teenager, only he took it too far and ran away from those who loved him. Once open, he's immediately greeted by the sight of his spiky black-haired father trimming the tree while his equally spiky haired blond dad sets pictures and candles upon the mantle to the side. Both turn at the sound of the door flying open, only to freeze and stare in happy shock for all of two seconds.

Riku drops his bag and smiles, meeting his father halfway and hugging him, laughing as he's twirled around.

"Riku, baby! You're home! You're home! Cloud, he's home!" Zack cried, so glad to see his little baby home safe and sound. Cloud smiled and held back his own tears of joy as he stood a safe distance away, not wanting Zack to hit accidentally make Riku's feet hit him as he swung their son around in joy.

_**All at once the world**_

_**It doesn't seem the same**_

_**In a single night**_

_**You know it all has changed**_

_**And everything is now as it should be**_

Once Zack put Riku down, Cloud joined the family hug, laughing and crying with them both. Despite Riku's halfhearted attempts to stop him, he placed kisses all over the boy's face, hugging him tight.

"We were so worried about you," cried Cloud, nearly smothering the boy. "Where did you go?"

Riku didn't know what to say except that he was so sorry, that he overreacted and thought irrationally.

_**I have the ornament**_

_**I have the perfect tree**_

_**I have a string of lights**_

_**I have a chance to see**_

_**Everything that my heart thought could be**_

Zack laughed and pulled his husband and son close, kissing Riku's head in a silent communication: It's alright, Riku. We still love you no matter what.

_**For of all the dreams**_

_**You were the first I knew**_

_**And every other one**_

_**Was a charade of you**_

_**You stayed close when I was far away**_

A knock on the still-open door drew the attention of all three. They all smiled, seeing Sora standing there, looking sheepish before they opened their arms and let the brunet run over and join their hug. The kisses to his spiky head from Zack let him know that he was forgiven by his boyfriend's parents too. They all laughed and cried, Riku and Sora kissing in joy at finally being reunited after several long months.

_**In the darkest night**_

_**You always were the star**_

_**You always took us in**_

_**No matter we we are**_

_**And so he's coming home this Christmas Day**_

_**He's coming home this Christmas**_

_**Day**_

**And so our story is over**

**And it's time to take our leave**

**But may God keep you and protect you**

**On this and every Christmas Eve**

_**FIN**_

* * *

Riku: Are you done screaming your head off now?  
Kit: *slouched against couch, looking dead* Not really. But I'm too tired to do it anymore right now.  
Sora: Don't worry, Kit. I'm sure she'll love it.  
Kit: Hope you're right, Sora.  
Zack: It's Christmas! She has to at least be happy you gave her something!  
Cloud: I don't think that helps, Zack.  
Sebastian: If she doesn't, I can-  
Kit: NO. No going all demony on Sai, Sebas. *sees his eye twitch and smirks* Yeah, I just went Grell on your ass. GET OVER IT.  
Hope: *eyeing Kit* You're kinda mean.  
Kit: Nah, I'm just an ass. I'm usually quite nice. *hands him cookie*  
Hope: *blinks and takes it* Uh, thanks.  
Kit: Thanks for being a choir kid. Helped me out. Oh! *hands cookies to Ciel, Lizzie, Doll, Alois, Riku Miyagusuku, Lulu, Mui, Marlene, and Denzel; Sephiroth, Aerith, Tifa, Barret, Cid, Lightning, Sazh, Haji, and Saya* Thanks for helping out, everyone. Doll, stop trying to kill Ciel.  
Doll: *grumbles, taking the cookie and stalking away from Ceil*  
Kit: *sighs* Okay enough of this. Hope you enjoyed this, Sai! OH! YES, SAI. I HAD GENESIS INSTEAD OF GACKT. I DON'T KNOW HOW GACKT HIMSELF ACTS, ONLY WHAT HE SINGS, SO I HAD TO PUT THE CHARACTER BASED OFF OF HIM INSTEAD THE J-ROCK SMEX ICON HIMSELF. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa and all that other stuff. Stay safe and have a great new year, everyone.


End file.
